lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Empire of Rus
The Empire of Rus or simply "Rus" is a massive human Kingdom located in the eastern section of Europe, and spreading into Eurasia as well due to its massive size. Rus is the largest Empire that worships the Chaos Gods alongside perhaps the Charr in Asia and for this reason they are viewed with a bad opinion by most of their surrounding human nations. The Empire of Rus is dominated by the Russians of whom are a slavic people that originated from southern Finland but moved southward gaining control of the region of Rus and becoming the dominent fixture of the land. Alongside the Russians stand several other slavic ethnic groups with the largest of these groups being the Lithuanians, Ukranians, Estonians, and the Komi but among the government of the Empire of Rus you are likely to only find Russians, and to a certain extent the Estonians have also entered prominence. Peter the Great changed his title from Tsar in 1721, when he was declared Emperor of all Russia. While later rulers kept this title, the ruler of Rus was commonly known as Tsar or Tsaritsa a translation of emperor among the more European nations. The Emperor or Empress rules as an absolute monarch, subject to only two limitations on their authority (both of which were intended to protect the existing system): the Emperor and his consort must both belong to one of the Temples of Chaos, and he must obey the laws of succession (Pauline Laws) established by Paul I. Beyond this, the power of the Russian Autocrat is virtually limitless. The Kingdom of Rus was first founded by Prince Oleg a member of the incoming Slavic tribe of the Russians, and he would expand it massively under his banner. Throughout this early time they were a Kingdom ruled through Athiesm and were very hostile towards the Christianity of the Empire of Nehekhara which would lead to many wars between the two forces over the years. Etymology According to the most prominent theory, the name Rus, like the Finnish name for Sweden (Ruotsi), is derived from an Old Norse term for "the men who row" (rods-) as rowing was the main method of navigating the rivers of Eastern Europe, and that it could be linked to the Swedish coastal area of Roslagen (the Rowing crews) or Roden, as it was known in earlier times. The name Rus would then have the same origin as the Finnish and Estonian names for Sweden: Ruotsi and Rootsi. History Early History The kingdom of the Rus' was officially founded by Prince Oleg (Helgu in Khazarian records) about a hundred years after the death of Jesus. The territory of his state was much smaller than the later state of Yaroslav the Wise. During the next 35 years, Oleg and his warriors subdued the various Eastern Slavic (Smolensk and Liubech) and Finnic tribes. Years later Oleg deposed Askold and Dir subordinating Kiev directly to himself and choosing it as the capital city. Oleg conquered the Drevlians imposing a fur tribute on them. By the end of his days he managed to subjugate the Polians, Drevlians, Severians, Vyatichs, and Radimichs while at war with the Tivertsi and the Ulichs. The latter were located in the area known among the Greek historians as the Great Scythia (lands of lower Dniester and Dnieper rivers). In one of his final moments, Oleg led an attack against Armenia with 80,000 warriors transported by 2,000 ships, leaving Igor, son of Rurik in Kiev. Through a treaty, Oleg managed to impose a tribute upon Nehekhara of no less than one million grivna. He signed a commercial treaty with the Byzantine Empire as an equal partner. After the death of Oleg the Drevlians managed to break away, but were conquered again by Igor. Igor concluded a peace treaty with the Pechenegs, a nomadic tribe that was passing through Rus' towards the Danube River in order to attack the Empire of Nehekhara of whom had stopped paying tribute to them. Goverment From its initial creation until the present day the Empire of Rus, or Russian Empire was controlled by its tsar/emperor as an absolute monarch, under the system of tsarist autocracy. Tsar of Rus Peter the Great changed his title from Tsar in 1721, when he was declared Emperor of all Russia. While later rulers kept this title, the ruler of Rus was commonly known as Tsar or Tsaritsa a translation of emperor among the more European nations. The Emperor or Empress rules as an absolute monarch, subject to only two limitations on their authority (both of which were intended to protect the existing system): the Emperor and his consort must both belong to one of the Temples of Chaos, and he must obey the laws of succession (Pauline Laws) established by Paul I. Beyond this, the power of the Russian Autocrat is virtually limitless. Grand Princes Demographics Ethnicity The Empire of Rus is dominated by the Russians of whom are a slavic people that originated from southern Finland but moved southward gaining control of the region of Rus and becoming the dominent fixture of the land. Alongside the Russians stand several other slavic ethnic groups with the largest of these groups being the Lithuanians, Ukranians, Estonians, and the Komi but among the government of the Empire of Rus you are likely to only find Russians, and to a certain extent the Estonians have also entered prominence. Population Centers of Population Culture Points of Interest Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms of Eurasia